Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
by Skrillexia
Summary: Thomas has to pick up a special that is rather unusual, and unfortunately for Percy he ends up getting stuck in a siding and sees something that scares him.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, here's another Thomas and friends re-write =D

It was summertime on the Island of Sodor, tomorrow was going to be an exciting day, there was going to be a carnival and the engines were working hard to get everything ready for the big day.

Thomas was at Tidmouth sheds, he was resting as he had been delivering supplies for the carnival.

Then the fat controller's car pulled up and the fat controller got out "Thomas, I have a special job for you" he said with a smile "I'd like you to go to Brendon docks tonight to collect something unusual"

The blue tank engine was curious "Unusual? What is it sir?" he asked.

"Wait and see" the fat controller replied with a smile "be sure to get it to Dryaw airfield on time"

"Yes sir" Thomas replied with a smile.

The fat controller smiled and got back into his car, he drove off.

The blue tank engine was both curious and excited to see what his special was going to be.

Then Gordon puffed into the sheds "Hello Thomas" he greeted "you look excited"

"I am" Thomas replied with a smile "I have to collect something from the docks tonight"

"What is it?" the big blue engine asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know, the fat controller said to wait and see" the blue tank engine replied with a smile.

"I see" Gordon replied with a smile.

That evening the sun was setting over the horizon and most of the engines were all making their way back to Tidmouth sheds, except Thomas, he was on his way to the docks to collect his special.

When he arrived he couldn't believe his eyes, there in front of him was a dragon covered in lights "Oh my! It's a dragon!" he exclaimed.

Thomas' driver laughed "Don't worry Thomas, it's not real, it's for the carnival tomorrow" he replied.

"Wow, it sure is realistic" Thomas replied with a smile.

When the dragon was secure the blue tank engine set off.

Meanwhile Percy had just finished his last job and had to wait in a siding for Henry to come past on the main line with a goods train.

Two minutes later Henry puffed down the main line "Hello Percy" he greeted and blew his whistle.

"Hello Henry" the green tank engine replied with a smile.

When the big green engine had gone, the signalman tried to set the points back so Percy could move, but there was a problem. The points were old and had a tendency to jam, and unfortunately they had jammed, and he wouldn't be able to get anyone out to repair the points until morning. He looked at Percy waiting in the siding and sighed, he came out the signal box and walked down to Percy and his crew "I'm sorry Percy, the points are jammed, they're old and have a tendency to jam" he said sympathetically "I won't be able to get anyone out to repair them till morning"

"So...I have to stay here?" Percy asked looking a little nervous.

"I'm afraid so" the signalman replied.

The green tank engine sighed "Oh...alright" he replied, he didn't like having to stay out at night, if he was doing the mail it would be different. But he wasn't doing the mail.

The signalman smiled sadly before he walked to his car to go home, no more trains were due now.

"Oh dear, well Percy, looks like you're staying here tonight" Percy's driver said.

"Hang on...where are you two going?" Percy asked.

"Home for tea" Percy's fireman replied with a smile.

"W-What?! You mean...y-you're going to leave me here...in the dark?" the green tank engine asked nervously.

"It's only until morning Percy" Percy's driver assured "we'll be back before you know it" and with that they walked away.

Percy was now alone in the siding "Oh well...I'm sure I'll be ok" he said quietly, then as he was about to settle down he heard the sound of an engine coming "huh? Who's that?" he didn't know that Thomas was the only other engine out tonight "m-maybe it's the ghost engine, oh no..." the chuffing sound came closer to and closer, and what the green tank engine saw next shocked him, he saw a big dragon covered in lights "HELP! It's a dragon!" he never saw Thomas pushing the flatbed as he had closed his eyes tight "I'm not opening my eyes till my driver comes back!"

The next morning the points had been repaired and Percy was finally out of the siding, though he was pretty shook up from what he saw last night as he puffed into Knapford station.

Gordon was getting ready to do his express run, he saw the green tank engine pull up beside him, he saw how shook up he looked "Percy, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" he said.

"I-It wasn't a ghost Gordon...i-it was a dragon!" Percy replied and shuddered a little.

The big blue engine raised an eyebrow "A dragon?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, i-it was _huge_...a-and it was covered in lights!" the green tank engine replied shakily.

Gordon blinked "Percy...you're a good friend, but I think you've been in the sun too long" he replied "the heat must have gotten to you, you better go find some shade or something" then the guard blew his whistle.

"B-But Gordon! I did see a dragon!" Percy said.

The big blue engine gave him a strange look before puffing out the station "He's finally lost it" he muttered.

The green tank engine sighed.

When the other engines heard about Percy's 'sighting', they laughed "Honestly Percy, dragons don't exist" Henry said.

"Be careful Percy, or the dragon may gobble you up" James teased.

Emily gave him a look "James, stop it" she replied sternly.

"Hey I'm just saying, it could" the red engine grumbled.

The green tank engine gulped and puffed away to get the last of the supplies for the carnival this afternoon.

When he arrived at Dryaw airfield, everything was ready, there were banners and bunting, fairground rides, stalls, and entertainment "Wow" he said with a smile, then he saw the dragon and his eyes widened "oh no! It's the dragon! It's going to gobble me up!"

Thomas laughed and came to a stop "Calm down Percy, it's not a real dragon" he assured.

"I-It's not?" Percy asked.

"No, it's for the carnival this afternoon" the blue tank engine replied with a smile.

The green tank engine breathed a sigh of relief and smiled "Oh thank goodness" he replied "so...just to be sure, dragons don't exist?"

Thomas chuckled "No Percy, dragons don't exist" he replied "they're just mythological creatures, which means they aren't real"

Percy smiled "Ok" he said.

That afternoon the carnival had officially begun, and Percy knew better than to believe in anything that James says about dragons.


End file.
